five_nights_at_mikeysfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebornica
Creator and artists of Five Night's at Mikey's. They are known well on Tumblr and Youtube. Personal Facts: Species: Cosmic entitty Diet: Other entities, anything that’s alive, Nickname(s): Rebs, Rebby, Rebby Roo, etc. Age: 2 billion years old Gender: None Orientation: Asexual / Aromantic Home: The Comet Galaxy Current whereabouts: The Earth’s atmosphere Origin: Born in the ( Now dying ) Comet Galaxy Background: Formed alongside a couple of other entities in the same galaxy, they do not know where their other brothers and sisters are ( -and don’t really care ). Facts about them: -!Tumblr!- What’s your real name? Nah just call me Rebornica or somethin like that bruh I KNOW YOUR REAL NAME!111!!1!!1 k. Age? 16 Birthday? 8th May 1998 What country are you from? Malaysia Gender? No gender / Agender WHAT’S YOUR /REAL/ GENDER?!/1?!1/!/11/ Mind your own business. What’s your persona even..? Poly-coloured cosmic entity. What’s your favourite colour? I like all the colours ( Can’t choose ). What’s your hobby and dream? My hobby is drawing and my dream is to make my own cartoon series. Open your submit box! No. Why isn’t your submissions open? Personal reasons. How do I show you something? Post it and tag me. ( Though sometimes my tag doesn’t show posts to me or the pictures don’t load, so don’t blame me. ) WHY DID YOU IGNORE MY ASK?! My inbox most likely ate your ask(s). It does that to a lot of people. Try sending the message on anon, it MIGHT send through. If it doesn’t, again don’t blame me or accuse me of ignoring you. Let me resend my ask- Alright, but please the MOST you send is 2 asks because my inbox will suddenly burst with asks in the notifications and when I go to check there’s nothing there. I DON’T LIKE YOUR FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY’S THEORY/YOUR ART/YOU k. You do know that FNAF2 is a prequel right? Yeah and..? Are you on any other website? DeviantArt - Rebornica YouTube - Rebornica Xbox gamer tag - Rebornica What program do you use to draw? Photoshop CS6. What tablet do you use? Wacom Bamboo. Have you seen the Game Theory’s video about FNAF/FNAF2? Do you agree? Yes I have and no I do not agree with them but they are very interesting nonetheless. Have you seen the new/latest pic on Scott’s website? Yes I have, I always keep myself updated on stuff on his website I don’t like how you are drawing something/portraying something! Please change it! Make your own thing then. Are you in a relationship with someone? No. Who is your moirail? I don’t have one. Can you speak other languages? Yes. Other than English, I speak Malay, Chinese ( Rusty ) and Tamil ( Very very rusty ) What course are you taking in your school? Business course. Do you have any pets? Yes, I have a dog named Wesley. Favourite band(s)? Daft Punk. Favourite videogames? Five nights at Freddy’s, Luftrausers, Pokemon, and many more. What do you use to record your videos on YouTube? Camtasia Studios. Do you do commissions? Yes. My commission sheet is here Do you do requests? Rarely. Do you do voice acting? Yes I do. About Them: -!Youtube!- Ay! I'm Rebornica. I post random stuff on this channel, mostly speedpaints though! About Them:-!DeviantART!- Hello, I'm Rebornica and I upload stuff that I draw for your entertainment because that's how uploading stuff works Also, I'm not accepting requests on deviantART. If you want a request, contact me on my tumblr (Website/Link is below) Social Media: DeviantART: http://rebornica.deviantart.com/ Tumblr: http://rebornica.tumblr.com/ Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/user/GillianGerardSingh